Split Heart
by pooh and elmo
Summary: What if Ga Eul had a split personality? What if she met Yi Jeong in a different way? Will it change their story?  I am so sorry about the summary, this is my first fanfiction ever .
1. Chapter 1

_**Boys over Flowers Fan fiction:**_

What if Ga Eul had a split personality? What if her other personality, Gail, was a playgirl? What if she first met Yi Jeong in a different way?

**Bold is Gail,** _Italicize is Ga Eul _and_** Bold/Italicize is thinking.**_

* * *

Split Heart

"oof, sorry**." **A man and woman accidently bumped into each other in a local club.

Gail looked up to see the face of So Yi Jeong, a famous Casanova and one of the F4. She stared at his handsome face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"**Yes." **she answered.

"Good." He said flashing his signature smile.

"_**It was a good thing I wasn't in my other personality"**_, she thought,_** "or else I would have started freaking out."**_ She straightened up and flashed her own signature smile.

Yi Jeong took interest in her and introduced himself.

"**Who wouldn't know who you are? My name is Gail." **She said.

"Would you like to join me?" He held out his hand.

"**I would love to" **She said in a seductive voice and held on to his hand.

She followed him into a private area filled with other girls. She sat right next to him and he put his arm around her. She took a sip of his drink, amused at the dirty and jealous looks the other women were giving her. One was so jealous; she sat on Yi Jeong's lap, only to get pushed away. Gail couldn't help chuckling.

After they drank, Yi jeong asked, "Want to come home with me?"

The woman he was talking to just smirked and leaned in to him. She put her lips to his ear and said, **"Maybe next time." **She swiftly put his arm off of her and walked out of the room.

He was surprised that someone actually rejected him. He just let it slip and asked the next best girl and of course she agreed.

Little did Yi Jeong know, that this was the beginning of something that was going to change his life forever.

* * *

The Next Day: 

"_I am so late."_ Said Ga Eul as she ran into the porridge shop. She went to the back and put on her apron. She went up to her best friend to help.

"Why are you late?" Asked Jan Di.

"_Gail went out clubbing and drank a lot."_

"Why can't you control your other self?"

Ga Eul just shrugged and went to the front desk. She had a multiple personality disorder and she named her other self Gail.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Boys Over Flowers of whatever you want to call it.

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Boys over Flowers Fan fiction:**_

What if Ga Eul had a split personality? What if her other personality, Gail, was a playgirl? What if she first met Yi Jeong in a different way?

**Bold is Gail,** _Italicize is Ga Eul _and_** Bold/Italicize is thinking.**_

* * *

Split Heart

Chapter 2:

It was Jan Di's day off at work today and she was already getting pestered by the manager.

"Ga Eul, please don't leave me." Said the man, as he was pulling his employee's arm.

"_What are you talking about this time?" _scowled Ga Eul.

"Just don't leave me."

Ga Eul agreed and pushed him back into the kitchen. She was fixing herself up when the door opened to reveal Yi Jeong. They stood staring at each other with weird faces.

In Yi Jeong's Head:

"_**Why does she look so familiar? Wait a minute…she was the girl that rejected me that night. She seems different for some reason. Maybe this time I can have her."**_

Normal: 

He smirked at Ga Eul's dazed face.

"Is Jan Di here?" He asked.

"_No, this is her day off." _She answered finally coming back to her senses.

"How long have you known her?"

"_Since kindergarten."_

"So you're best friends?"

She nodded her head.

Yi Jeong then grabbed her arm and put her in his bright orange car. He drove to his studio.

In the studio, Yi Jeong warned Ga Eul about Jan Di's relationship with Jun Pyo.

"_So, you're saying she shouldn't even be with him? He is the one bothering her." _Ga Eul stood up for her friend.

"Yes, that is what I am saying." He smiled his best smile.

"_You know, your charm won't faze me."_

"I noticed you didn't seem that charmed in the club before."

"_Club?" _Ga Eul looked through her thoughts of a club and remembered the night that made her late for work. _**"Oh no, Gail what have you put me in this time?"**_

All of a sudden, her eyes turned from light brown to dark black and she had a mischievous smile on her face. She was now possessed by Gail's spirit.

* * *

POoh and ElmO: Please review and nothing offensive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Boys Over Flowers or whatever you want to call it. **_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Boys over Flowers Fan fiction:**_

What if Ga Eul had a split personality? What if her other personality, Gail, was a playgirl? What if she first met Yi Jeong in a different way?

**Bold is Gail,** _Italicize is Ga Eul _and_** Bold/Italicize is thinking.**_

Split Heart

* * *

Chapter 3:

"**Well, you didn't seem like how I thought you were." Answered Gail. **

"What do you mean?" Yi Jeong asked, not noticing Ga Eul's change.

"**I mean, you didn't seem like my type." **Answered Gail,** "You don't seem good enough."**

"I will show you how good enough I can be." He said as he stalked towards her with a smirk on his face.

Gail started getting scared; she hasn't been so intimate with a guy before. She has had multiple dates, but she still respected her other personality who still believed in true love and soul mates.

Fortunately, Woo Bin came and opened the door. Gail ran passed him and went home.

That time, Gail vowed that she will not let Ga Eul near Yi Jeong. She thought he was not worthy to be with Ga Eul because she loved her "little sister" a lot. She will not let Ga Eul's innocence be tainted by him. She made a hopefully foolproof plan as she went home. She collapsed into a deep sleep without any more worries.

A Few Days Later:

Flashback:

"Gail, never tell anyone about your condition. You may never know if or how people may use that to their advantage. Take care of your other self and always be on guard."

"**Yes, mother."**

Flashback End:

"_**Why did I dream of that? I already know I shouldn't say anything." **_Ga Eul wondered as she got ready for work. The only reason why Jan Di knew about it was because they knew each other for a long time. She went to the porridge restaurant only to find Jan Di not there yet. _**"She must be late."**_ She thought as she put on her apron.

An hour has past and her friend still wasn't there. Her manager came over to her speaking nonsense of leaving him behind again. The door opened and she immediately bowed only to find So Yi Jeong again. He grabbed her wrist calling her Jan Di.

"_I am not Jan Di, I'm her friend."_ _**How times do I have to tell him?**_

"_**Yes, it is her again. I guess I have to make something up." **_"Quick, Jan Di is in trouble!" he lied.

Ga Eul's annoyance of him got overpowered by her fear of Jan Di's health. _"Then we should contact her parents." __**"No matter what the situation a friend's safety is more important than your own feelings."**_

"They have already been contacted." Yi Jeong lied again.

Ga Eul bowed her head down in sorrow. _"Oh, no." she cried._

Yi Jeong almost chuckled at how gullible she was. It was a good thing he left to the kitchen before he did.

She took off her apron and got her stuff from him. They left the shop in a hurry.

* * *

PoOh and ELmO: I finally finished my 3rd chapter! yay for me! thank you to those who reviewed and please keep going. I have another BoF fanfic titled An Absolutely Different Story. It is about Ji Hu.


End file.
